1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a viscoelastic solution which is used during eye surgery to protect cells from mechanical trauma, to maintain or create tissue spaces, to ensure separation and lubrication of tissue surfaces, to permit the manipulation of tissues without mechanical damage, and to prevent and control movement and activities of certain cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous prior art solutions such as Healon, a non-inflammatory, high molecular weight fraction of sodium hyaluronate.
The present invention provides a viscoelastic solution which includes good coating properties and natural occurring bicompatible polymer.